Mateusz
thumb|400px Historia Urodził się w miejscowości CreepyTown w 17.03.1998r. Jako dziecko był dość pobudliwy i szybki, rodzice bardzo często nie mogli go złapać. Był bardzo zdolnym chłopcem. Jego rówieśnicy nie mogli mu dorównać w wielu czynnościach, np. w szermierce mieczem, bieganiu lub sile. W wieku 12 lat popadł w złe towarzystwo i różne nałogi, w tym czasie czuł się jak Bóg. Wyjechał do Japonii, w interesach z Yakuzą, i tam pozostał do 2013 r. W 29 lutym 2014 r został zdradzony, czego wcześniej już się spodziewał. Był przygotowany, dzięki czemu zdążył się przygotować, nikt prócz niego nie wyszedł żywy z tego spotkania. Wtedy, wywołało to u niego chęć zabijania, pokochał zapach krwi i jej smak. Parę dni później przyjechał do swego miasta i szukał pomocy, było to trudne ze względu na to, że odstraszał ludzi uśmiechem i krwią na rękach, która nie chciała zejść. Nikt w CreepyTown nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać, a co dopiero pomóc. Przez parę tygodni włóczył się samotnie po mieście, śpiąc byle gdzie i jedząc byle co, aż pewnego dnia dotarł do portu. Tam, ukrył się na jakimś statku. Kiedy się obudził, statek był już daleko od lądu. Wyszedł na pokład, a cała załoga popadła w panikę, widząc krew na jego ustach i rękach. Białowłosy, wysoki chłopak, najspokojniejszy z załogi, poszedł zawiadomić o tym kapitana. Wtedy właśnie, pierwszy raz zobaczył Mrs.Strange. Dziewczyna zauważyła, że potrzebuje pomocy i dała mu jeden z proszków. Strange wypróbowywała na nim niektóre proszki prototypy, dzięki czemu Mateusz kompletnie wyzbył się emocji, poza smutkiem (efekt uboczny). Przestał się złowieszczo śmiać, jednak nadal pragnął zapachu krwi. Przez niepowstrzymaną rządzę, któregoś dnia wykradł ze zbrojowni jeden ze sztyletów i podcinał sobie skórę. Przy jednym z wielu testów prochów, Strange przez przypadek, zamiast prototypu podała mu szary (Zmuszający do mówienia prawdy). Powiedział wszystko o swoim okaleczaniu się. Dziewczyna zdenerwowana tym wszystkim, uderzyła go w twarz tak mocno, że zrobiła mu na niej bliznę. Piratka dała mu mapę i wysłała go do czarnoksiężnika, który mieszka w DizzY City. Kiedy dotarł do wskazanego miejsca zobaczył młodego chłopaka i dwie dziewczyny, jego pierwsza myśl - Podrywacz je*any...- lecz okazało się że jedna z tych dziewczyn to przyjaciółka, a druga to siostra. Opowiedział mu całą swą historię i zaczął pobierać u niego nauki. Po opanowaniu podstaw czuł, że umie zrobić coś większego, postanowił wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę i zmaterializować sobie towarzysza. Wiele razy MD widział go jak siedzi i studiuje księgi po nocach i nad ranem. Po jakimś czasie czuł się na siłach i uważał że jest gotowy, chciał jednak, aby jego nauczyciel przy tym był. Musiał jednak iść do CreepyTown po pewne rzeczy, więc została tylko Monika (jego przyjaciółka). Podczas eksperymentu pomieszał kolejność dodawania składników, i zamiast stworzyć sobie pupila stworzył tylko jego ducha. Ten, nie widząc ciała do wykorzystania, złączył swoją duszę z Mateuszem, dzięki czemu, teraz może przeistaczać się w wilczą postać. Po przyjściu jego nauczyciela dostał ogromny opierdziel i zauważył że jego moc nie jest stabilna. Mat dał mu maskę na usta która miała nie tylko ustabilizować jego moc, ale też zakryć bliznę pozostawioną przez Strange. Cechy Zawsze, o ile będzie to możliwe, pomoże, choć ze względu na krew i strach wzbudzany maską, rzadko kiedy ma szansę to pokazać. Zazwyczaj jest dla ludzi miły i uprzejmy, choć gdy ktoś naprawdę go zdenerwuje, potrafi być bardzo chamski i porządnie zajść ludziom za skórę. Denerwują go osoby które wyśmiewają jego pracę, a same lepiej tego nie robią. Cytaty (Dopisujcie swoje cytaty o mnie) ,,Jest dobrym uczniem, ale skurczybykowi się wszędzie śpieszy" ---- MD ,,Śmierdzi mi on człowiekiem, ale wydaje sie być całkiem spoko gościem'' ---- Jack Kuroquinn Ubiór Zazwyczaj można go zobaczyć w bluzie z kapturem na głowie i czarnych, wiązanych tenisówkach na nogach. Rzadko kiedy pokazuje czarne jak smoła włosy i żółte oczy. Zawsze nosi maskę, przez co jego całą twarz widziały nieliczne osoby. Przedmioty * Nożyk z runami ognia - Niezbędne wyposażenie, bez którego nigdzie się nie rusza; * Plecak - Często podróżuje, więc przydaje się do przenoszenia rzeczy; * Maska - Pomaga mu stabilizować moc i ukrywa bliznę na twarzy. Hobby Jak tylko słyszy że Mrs.Strange wyrusza w rejs, od razu jest w porcie. right Art w rozbudowie i ten wilk Cię widzi.... __BEZSPISU__ Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Byty normalne Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures